Fiolee-Dulce Amor
by nicky2210
Summary: Fiona es una chica normal de 17 años que ante la desicion de su tío conoce a un chico que se volvera especial en su vida
1. Chapter 1

Fiona era una muchacha de 17 años, rubia, con un lindo cuerpo y de un carácter a veces un poco fuerte. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tránsito cuando Fiona tenía apenas 3 años y por esa razón vivía con su tío, el era alto y muy serio, poseía muchas empresas, era un hombre muy adinerado, tenía muchas empresas por lo que siempre pasaba fuera del país.

Era una tarde tranquila, Fiona estaba viendo la televisión esperando a que llegara su tío

Toc-toc- sonó la puerta

Fi-Hola tío, llegaste temprano-dijo con tono alegre mientras se le lanzaba encima

Ed-Oye tranquila, te presento a mi nueva novia- dijo mientras señalaba a una mujer que vestía como puta

Fi- Ay tío, cada semana traes a una diferente, mucho gusto- dijo mientras la saludaba

Su tío se puso muy rojo, tenía ganas de regañarla pero no lo hizo porque sabía que era cierto, el era un hombre muy mujeriego, aunque de muy buen corazón. Tenía empresas por todo E.E.U.U y por supuesto era millonario

Fiona subió a su cuarto, era todo un chiquero, había ropa tirada por todos lados, pero a ella no le importaba, se acostó en la cama, estaba tan cansada que apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada se quedo dormida.

Cuando se despertó ya era tarde así que bajo a cenar. Su tío había preparado su comida favorita espagueti en salsa blanca, eso era raro, siempre que lo hacía venia de postre una mala noticia

Ed- Siéntate Fiona

Fiona- ¿Y ahora que paso?

Ed- Nada, bueno sí, tengo que hacerte una pregunta muy importante. Fiona como ya tu sabes yo paso siempre de viaje resolviendo asuntos importantes y como esta casa es tan grande es uy difícil de mantenerla, estaba pensando pasarme a vivir a un departamento

Fiona- Tío pero no crees que un departamento es muy pequeño para nosotros dos

Ed- Eso es a lo que me refiero, yo creo que ya tienes la suficiente edad para que puedas vivir sola en tu propio apartamento

Fiona- Estas hablando es cerio tío?

Ed- Claro que si

Fiona- Tío muchas gracias- dijo mientras se le lanzaba encima para abrazarlo

Ed- Ok entonces mañana a primera hora iremos a ver algunos departamentos para que escojas el que más te guste

Fiona- Bueno tío hasta mañana- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

(NARRA FIONA)

No lo podía creer, mi tío me había dicho que me podría ir a vivir sola, me sentía emocionada, por fin podía lo que quisiera sin que nadie me dijera nada, sería dueña de mi propia vida, y saldría con chicos guapos. Esa semejante noticia no me la podía guardar para mi sola, entonces llame a Cake

Fi- Hola Cake, mi tío me dijo que podría irme a vivir sola- dije casi gritando muy alegremente

Cake- ¡Oh por Glob!, ¿Me estas mintiendo verdad?

Fi- Claro que no tontita es verdad

Cake-Ay amiga estoy muy feliz por ti, aunque te debo confesar que estoy un poco celosa

Fi- Bueno adiós ya me voy a dormir

Cake- Bueno amiga chao

Me puse mi pijama, era un pantalón de cuadros y una blusa de manga corta, Era celeste con tono morados, esa era mi favorita. Aliste la cama y me dormí

Al día siguiente…

Fiona se levantó muy temprano, por primera vez ordeno su habitación y se metió a ducharse

Ed- Fiona apúrate que ya nos tenemos que ir

Fi- Ok tío ya voy

Se alisto lo más rápido que pudo y salió de su habitación, llevaba unos jeans azules, una blusa gris y su cabello suelto

En el viaje, un silencio incomodo invadió completamente el auto, hasta que por fin habían llegado

(NARRA FIONA)

Pasamos toda la mañana viendo apartamentos, hasta que encontramos el apartamento perfecto, tenía una Habitación, sala, comedor, cocina y el baño, a si se me olvidaba también tiene un cuarto lleno de estantes con libros.

Y en la noche de ese mismo día ya Fiona estaba viviendo en su nuevo Hogar y ya tenía todo desempacado. Se había quedado dormida hasta que sonó la puerta

(NARRA FIONA)

Abrí la puerta y era Cake, tria una caja en sus manos, era grande y se vía que era muy pesada

Fi- Hola Cake- dije mientras miraba la caja

Cake- Hola Fi- dijo mientras entraba al departamento

Fi- que traes es la caja

Cake- pensé que querrías estrena televisor

Fi- pero cake no te hubiera molestado

Le mostre a Cake todo el departamento, le gusto mucho, se veía muy feliz

Cake- Fi que te parece si vamos a celebrar que comienzas una nueva vida

Fi- Claro voy a ducharme y nos vamos

Me bañe, me puse un vestido azul por encima de la rodilla, unos zapatos negros no muy altos, deje mi cabello suelto y me pude unos aretes que me había regalado Cake

Salí de mi habitación y vi a Cake, estaba espectacular, traía un vestido rojo tallado al cuerpo, un fajón marrón con unos zapatos de tacón súper altos color negro

Fi- te ves hermosa Cake

Cake- no tanto como tu amiga

Fi- gracias

Cake- bueno vamos que se nos hace tarde

Salimos de la casa y comenzamos a caminar hasta que llegamos al bar "Piyo´s Bar", entramos y no habían muchas personas, nos sentamos y note que un mesero venía caminando hacia nuesta mesa

Mesero- Buenas noches señorita

Fi- Buenas noches

Mesero- Con permiso- dijo mientras ponía una copa de vino sobre la mesa

Fi- Disculpe creo que se equivoco, yo no e ordenado nada

Mesero- Ya lo sé, este trago se lo envió el- dijo mientras señalaba a un muchacho

Mire al Hombre ¡Oh por Glob! Estaba guapísimo, era alto- blanco- su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos, traía una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra, unos jeans y unas convers rojas

Luego me di cuenta que venía caminando hacia mi…o


	2. Chapter 2

(NARRA MARSHALL)

Estaba en el bar muy aburrido, hasta que vi que una muchacha muy guapa entró, la mire bien, traía un vestido azul que resaltaba sus curvas, era rubia de ojos celestes, ¡Oh por Glob!, era la sobrina de uno de los señores más ricos de todo E.E.U.U, tenía que hacer algo para llamar su atención, nos haríamos novios, me casaría con ella y así podría quitarle toda su fortuna, era el plan perfecto, pensé en enviarle una copa de vino

Marshall- Disculpe mesero me haría el favor de llevarle este trago a aquella joven- dije mientras señalaba a la muchacha

Mesero- Claro con mucho gusto

Estaba un poco nervioso, en cerio me gustaba esa chica, me quede viendo como el mesero le llevaba la copa a la chica, ella volteó a verme y aunque estaba un poco nervioso decidí ir a hablar con ella así que me fui acercando hacia donde ella se encontraba

(NARRA FIONA)

Cuando me di cuenta que él venía caminando hacia mí, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, estaba fría, y muy nerviosa pues nunca había hablado con un chico tan guapo como él.

Se sentó a mi lado discretamente

¿?- Que hace una chica tan linda como tú en un bar como este?- pregunto

Fi- Lo mismo que tú!- dije un poco avergonzada

¿?- Cual es tu nombre linda?- pregunto

Fi- Yo me llamo Fiona, y vos cómo te llamas?

¿?- Marshall-Lee

Ese chico era perfecto, era guapo, tenía un nombre lindo, y cuando hablaba con el simplemente surgían los temas de conversación sin tan solo pensarlo, era como si lo conociera desde siempre

Hablamos por horas el me conto de su vida, trabaja como mecánico en un taller de autos ayudándole a su padre pues la mama de él tiene un Cáncer terminal y sus tratamientos son muy caros y yo también le conté de la mía.

Fi- Marshall lo siento pero ya me debo ir porque es muy tarde, además vengo a pie

Marshall- No voy a dejar que te vayas sola, te puedo ir a dejar a tu casa?

Fi- No es necesario

Marshall- por favor déjame acompañarte

Fi- bueno ya que insistes

En todo el camino nos fuimos riendo como unos niños todo lo que el decía o hacia me parecía muy gracioso y no podía evitar reírme, hasta que me iso una pregunta

Marshall- Fiona emm Tu tienes novio?

Fi- No, porque preguntas eso?

Marshall- No no por nada, bueno si es que tu me gustas mucho!

Fi- ¡Oh por Glob!, pero Marshall apenas y nos acabamos de conocer!

Marshall- Ya lo se, pero bastan 4 horas para saber que conocí al amor de mi vida

Fi- Pero Mars- fue interrumpida por Marshall con un beso

Su beso fue muy dulce y tierno, luego el me abrazo por la cintura y yo lo correspondí y lo abrase por el cuello, nunca había sentido lo que sentí con ese beso, era como si enserio fuera el amor de mi vida, luego nos separamos por falta de aire departe mía

Marshall- Perdón Fiona fue un impulso!

Fi- Pues entonces tu "impulso" fue maravilloso!

Marshall- Gracias- Dijon un poco sonrojado

Fi- Creo que ya llegamos}

Marshall- en serio, yo también vivo en este edificio

Fi- que bueno, asi podremos vernos más seguido, bueno si tu quieres

Marshall- Claro que quiero

Subimos hasta mi apartamento, llegamos a la puerta y nos despedimos con un beso más apasionado aunque igual de maravilloso que el primero, nos separamos por falta de aire por parte de el.

FI- Bueno Marshall, que pases linda noche

Marshall- Igual linda

Cerre la puerta, subí a mi cuarto y me dormí

(NARRA MARSHALL)

Me acerque a ella y me sente a la par sulla, pregute su nombre, me dijo que se llamaba Fiona, que por cierto ese nombre me parecía muy bello, los dos hablamos de nuestras vidas hasta que ella se tubo que ir

Fi- Marshall lo siento pero ya me debo ir porque es muy tarde, además vengo a pie

Marshall- No voy a dejar que te vayas sola, te puedo ir a dejar a tu casa?

Fi- No es necesario

Marshall- por favor déjame acompañarte

Fi- bueno ya que insistes

Entonces la acompañe en el camino, yo le conte un par de chistes que de hecho eran muy malos pero ella igual se reía como una niña, yo solo le seguía la corriente, entonces me vino una pregunta a mi cabeza

Marshall- Fiona emm Tu tienes novio?

Fi- No, porque preguntas eso?

Marshall- No no por nada, bueno si es que tu me gustas mucho!

Fi- ¡Oh por Glob!, pero Marshall apenas y nos acabamos de conocer!

Marshall- Ya lo se, pero bastan 4 horas para saber que conocí al amor de mi vida

Fi- Pero Mars- fue interrumpida por Marshall con un beso

Sus labios eran suaves y muy dulces, la bese tiernamente y ella me correspondió, lo sabía mis encantos nunca fallan, pensé, Nos separamos por falta de aire departe de ella. Seguimos caminando hasta que ella dijo

Fi- Creo que ya llegamos}

Marshall- en serio, yo también vivo en este edificio

Fi- que bueno, así podremos vernos más seguido, bueno si tu quieres

Marshall- Claro que quiero

Me dio un poco de gracia al saber que vivíamos en el mismo edificio, pero me pareció un poco descortés reírme, y por eso no lo hice. Subimos las escaleras y justo cuando estábamos al frente de su puerta quise despedirme con beso, fue un poco mas apasionado que el anterior, nos separamos por falta de aire departe mía

FI- Bueno Marshall, que pases linda noche- dijo mientras abría la puerta

Marshall- Igual linda

Ella entro a su departamento y yo me fui al mío, no podía dejar de pensar en Fiona, era muy linda y parecía que era una experta besando pues lo hacía muy bien . No podía ser, creo que me estaba enamorando de ella , pero no podía hacerlo, yo ya tenía mi plan elaborado y si me enamoraba no podía llevarlo acabo.


End file.
